the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lola to the Past
Lola to the Past is the first episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the first episode of season 1. Plot Tired of all the hate mails and Hate arts from haters, Lola used Lisa's Time Machine to go back to the two episodes where she was viewed as a villain, unfortunately it led to a catastrophic in the fandom. Summary The episode begin one Saturday afternoon, where a mailman, who seem to be carrying 11 large satchels is heading towards the loud house. After making it to the front door, the mailman ring the bell and Lincoln open the door, as Lincoln was about to ask the mailman to put the satchels down, a small quake appear out of nowhere revealing it to be the sisters as they all rushed downstairs and grab one satchel each, leaving Linclon and the mailman a bit bruised as the mailman walked back to his mail truck. In the living room it was revealed each Satchel contain fan mail for the loud kids. As the kids all celebrate the wonderful letters and gifts they got from their fans, a high pitch scream is heard, really revealing it to be Lola as she angrily explained that she have gotten another batch of hater mail and hater art. Lola complains about ever since those two certai episodes, fans only see her as a villain not a hero, even saying they are ignoring the episodes that deal with her compassionate side. Luan try to help by stating that she gets Hater Mails too from her April Fool's episode, but Lola replied that she only gets those on April Fool's Day as she have gotten hater mail and hater art every week when they really the episodes. Lisa also tries to help by calculating the number of fans who loves her from the number of haters who hated her, with the result being 65.2% haters. Fed up with it Lola decided to take matters into her own hand. We then Cut to Lisa and Lily's room where Lisa took out the time machine from "No Laughing Matter" as Lola reveal that her plan is to go back in time to the to episode and change them so that can she finally stop getting Hater Mail. Lincoln tries to talk Lola out of it but she didn't listen as she told Lisa to set the coordinate to the two episodes "Sound of Silence" and "A Tattler's Tales" in which Lisa give her a watch that will allow her to travel to the two episodes back to the present day. After Lisa activate the machine and create a time portal Lola takes a big breath Lola leaped into the time portal. After a few moments in the portal she appeared in the living room and discovered she's back in time. As she made it upstairs and sees her past self about to go into Lincoln's room to tell him about the promise he forgot, she managed to get her Pat self away from the door by pretending to be Lana and telling her to come back to the room, upon which after making it back to the room, Past Lola is knocked out by her future self and dragged into the basement so no one can see. After doing the deed Lola went back upstairs and sees past Lynn about to enter Lincoln's room and use him as her practice Dummy, however Lola stop Lynn and told her to gather all the loud sisters, including Lisa. Inside Lola's and Lana's room, Lola tells the sisters that the prank is off. Couldn't believe what she said, Lori ask why Lola is doing this as it was her. Lisa then ask about the prank, in which Lola told Lisa that yesterday Lincoln bought a pair of sound-cancelling ear plugs to ignore the sisters, and Lola discovered it and hatched a plan to teach him a lesson by making up false story about what happened when someone makes Lola mad. Lynn then wonders why Lola is canceling the prank and Lola responds by saying that did prank would do more harm than good to their brother and instead came up with the idea of confronting him. We then cut to the bathroom where Lincoln comes out after taking a shower only to be surrounded by his sisters, who looks angry at him. When wondering why, Lori through the box of the ear plugs in front of Lincoln's feet and Lincoln look scale. After Lola revealed that she knew about the ear plugs and original plan to prank him but instead they decided to confront him and told him that he shouldn't have ignore them, as he's not the only one who have to live with all those loud noises. After Lincoln apologized for his action, Lisa toad Lincoln that she needs his help with an experiment and was unaware of the pramks, in which he agrees to help. As the other sisters were surprised about how Lola stop the prank, Lola said she going downstairs for a snack. As she made it to the kitchen, she uses the watch to open another portal to travel to the next episode, in which afterwards the past Lola exit the basement and heads to Lincoln's room. In the next scene the portal open, this time in the bathroom as Lola discovered she made it back to the episode "A Tattler's Tale" well she saw her past self once again, this time angrily out of the room when the sibling refuse to let her join their Club. As past Lincoln was about to say something, future Lola arrive posing as her past self and destroyed her tiara completely, including the small microphone attached to it. As Lori wondered why Lola did that, Lola said that if she told them her secrets, they would consider joining. After an hour of revealing her deepest darkest secrets Lola asked if she can join but Lincoln and the other we're all skeptic as they don't believe that those are really her Secrets. To prove it Lola vow if she tells anyone their secrets then she'll give up her pageant career. Upon hearing that the loud siblings agreed to let her join and told some of their secrets, which Lola already knew but pretended to be surprised and even promise to pretend she does not know their secrets. She then said she going to the bathroom and then going to her room. After finishing up the plan, Lola used to watch to open another portal to the present, meanwhile past Lola attempted to hear the conversation but is unable to due to a future self destroying the microphone. A portal opens in the living room as Lola successfully change the past. She then look through her satchel to see that no Hater Mail nor Art it has Satchel but instead fan letters and presents for her and she realize that she no longer viewed as a villain. As she is overjoyed she see her siblings coming down the stairs, who are acting mean to each other as they went down to read the rest of their fan mail, however instead of fan mail they all got hater mail. Adds each sibling fight over the other one about how their fans insulting the other siblings, the 10 of them got into a fight resulting in their parents breaking it up and sending them to the room for the night. As this confuse her, Lola is still happy that she doesn't get them anymore and continued to read her fan mail. The following day it came even weirder with the loud siblings continue fighting with each other such as fighting who would use do the bathroom first, fighting who should get the TV first and even fighting who would get first on their father's cooking, to the point where their parents grounded for a month for all of the fighting. As all the siblings, Minus Lola, headed to their rooms, a mysterious cloaked figure is seen outside the loud house as it looked disgusted of what happened. The next day as Lola it having a tea party by herself outside, the cloak figure appeared in front of her. As she attempts to run inside the house to informed her parents, the mysterious figure somehow teleported it and Lola from the loud house into a mysterious white room. The cloak figure revealed himself to be someone named Hater Keeper; Who is the guardian of the fandom and informed Lola what she did. When asked what she did hater keeper informs her that because went back in time to stop her from acting like a villain, the balance between the fans and the hated has been tipped. He revealed that because Lola did not act like a villain, the haters who what originally going to hate her started to hate the other loud Siblings, then the loud siblings fans starting to hate the other sibling to the point where he created the biggest hater war ever. When asked how come he wasn't affected, Hater revealed that he lives outside the fandom and told her he can restore the balance, but when he does it, everything will go back to normal and Lola will still be hated by the haters. Lola was then in a pickle; if she lets everything go as it is, the hater war could spread through out the fandom, but if the balance is back to normal then no more good fan mail for her. As she think it over, Hater Keeper use his abilities and opened a portal to view the loud house, when we see all the loud kids getting into a big fight, which informed the police and the news. Lola then agreed to let hater keeper restore balance, in which after he does it, return Lola back to the day before she interfere with time. As Lola return home, she sees her brother and sisteers as they continue looking through their Satchel for fan mail. Happy that she restore balance Lola look through her sexual Define a present that said "open me" in which she did and upon opening it a pie to the face, combined with a splash of water and finally a taser on a hook whicj shocked her. As she got up Lori asked if Lola's Ok and instead of looking angry, Lola smiled and said "I'm ok!" Ending the episode. Trivia *This episodes revealed that evee Since Sound of Silence and a tattlers tale aired, Lola has been getting hater mail. *New Character: Hater Keeper Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Spin-off episodes